


Two friends, one ski accident.

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sass, Sassy, Skiing, Trauma, broken arm, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Lovino tries Skiing, and fails miserably. Now he is being taken care by the world's friendly Canadian.ONESHOT, DRABBLE





	Two friends, one ski accident.

                 Pin prickles of pain danced throughout his fingers, as the numbness faded away, exposing the pain from the night before. Adjusting himself, Lovino moved his arm from one maple-leaf-pillow to the next, trying to alleviate his pain. His face scrunching up into a pitiful frown when his efforts inevitably failed.

“Matthew!” Lovino yelled, slamming his non-broken hand on the end table serval times, summoning the Canadian.

“Yes Lovino?” Matthew replied.

“Get me some pain pills my hand is starting to hurt!”

“You broke your hand not your legs.”

“I-it's your fault I’m broken so, you have to take care of me!”

“My fault?” Matthew left the bedroom, his voice carrying from the kitchen.

“I said don't break your fall with your hands.”

“I didn't hear you.” Snapped Lovino, who started to make a tower of pillows under his bright orange cast.

“Well, next time we go skiing.” Matthew returned from the kitchen with a small blue bottle of Advil.

“I'll make sure to yell all instructions at you”

“Ha! As if you could yell.”


End file.
